2011-09-25 - An Appeal for Mercy
It's after sundown, with the stars bright in the sky, and Man-At-Arms' public relations campaign has had a perhaps-unexpected payoff...one of the reporters he contacted, Erin Grossman, has gotten in touch via a notice in the paper. The reason? She's been contacted by a person who claims to have information on Eym's attackers...and she's to arrange a meeting. He'll come alone, he says...and Young Justice can bring anyone they would like for their comfort, but especially Man-at-Arms and Eym. The location...a high rooftop in New York, towering above the rest of the surroundings...a location that would be very hard to use for an ambush (with little area to hide and easy exit for those capable of flight), and is too high above the other buildings to allow for any hidden shooters on other roofs. Considering it is beneath the open sky, it is astonishingly private. So, Man-at-Arms, Eym, and Panacea have come on their way to the roof, and are now nearing their destination. Panacea is, of course, using her skybike. Sure, it makes Elizraim uncomfortable, but really, she can't grow wings. She's silent for right now, using her telepathy to scan the area for potential traps or ambushes. Sure, she can't pick up on golems, but you don't know who else might be out there. Erin Grossman is none too keen on this, but the kid's just...a kid. A foolishly brave kid, but a kid nonetheless. She's determined to do her best to help out, having got the information she's got. Of course, she's wearing a gun. Silly woman. Like that will do any good against anything that can knock out supers. Man-at-Arms uses his comlink to speak to Panacea and Elizraim, while his Steed stays well placed between the flying, winged Eym and the rooftop in question. "Complete your scan, Panacea, and report back. We are not landing until we are reasonably sure the area is clear." His shield is in hand, his gaze intent as they search the area for trouble. Too bad he was given a sense for medical need, and not one for danger, right? Eym is being...astonishingly obedient, considering how close ey is to answers about what happened. But then, ey's familiar with bodyguards, and ey knows a truly dangerous situation when ey sees it. That isn't to say ey is entirely calm, as ey's winging slightly back and forth in the air in a manner similar to a human pacing on the ground, and seems somewhat agitated in general. "I detect nothing of concern..." ey says, looking over in Panacea's direction. "Panacea?" Aside from Grossman, there is only one other figure on the rooftop. The figure is an old man, standing calmly at the far end of the roof, leaning somewhat heavily on a solid cane. He is dressed in a suit and tie, and has a long, white beard. He looks to be in his eighties, or perhaps even higher. Panacea sends a quick thought to the other two. Disciplined mind, likely magic user or mage, but he's not trying to shield. Which is enough to make her feel safe about landing on the roof, with a nod to Grossman and then...she bows dojo-style to the old man. It seems appropriate for the circumstances...and it acknowledges his politeness to boot. "Alright. We are flying in to land. I shall cover Eym at close range. Everyone else, stay sharp and alert." The young knight offers, as he then reins steed around and they come down out of the sky to alight on the roof with the clatter of shod hooves of a massive warhorse on concrete and gravel. He dismounts swiftly and gracefully, shield still to the fore as he advances to put himself and his shield between Eym's landing and everyone else on the roof, eyes sweeping about. Once Eym is down safely, and no harm is arisen, he turns and offers a graceful bow to the lady reporter. "Lady Grossman, I bid thee thanks for thy kindness and assistance in this matter. If I may, allow me to introduce two of my teammates, Panacea and Eym." He advances, carefully, inclining his head towards the aged stranger. "Sirrah, we thank you for meeting with us in this manner, allowing us to keep our friend safe. What might we call you?" After Man-at-Arms and Panacea, Eym flies in for a landing. Ey obediently keeps back behind Man-at-Arms, though eir wings are spread wide in that way they are when ey's trying to make emself look bigger and more impressive. It actually works surprisingly well, though ey still pales in comparison to a knight in full armor. Ey watches the stranger silently, paying no heed at all to the reporter. The old man remains where he is, bowing as well--his movements slow and clearly a bit pained. Magic or no, age hasn't left this man untouched. "Ms. Grossman has my thanks as well. I am pleased that you find this arrangement acceptable. It is also my desire that Eym remain safe. I will submit to any inspection you feel is necessary." He smiles, gently. His voice is soft and cultured. "I am Elias Donbrook." "You don't protect what you could. I'll give you some trust based off of that." Panacea's tone is quiet. "And I would appreciate anything that will lead us to whoever is trying to kill Eym." Her concern for em is not as obvious as it might be, her tone rather carefully neutral. Man-at-Arms regards the man cautiously, but respectfully. He stays in front of Eym, but does move closer as he can sense Eym wishes to do so. He keeps his eyes peeled all around, in every direction. Even up here, he trusts no one and nothing so much that he will let down his guard, now that he has sworn an oath to protect Eym. "Lord Donbrook, then. You have my thanks for this meeting. I am Man-at-Arms. This is my teammate and friend, Lady Panacea. And this is our teammate and friend, Lord Eym. Whatever you can tell us, we would appreciate the assistance. Our friend's life depends upon it." "You shall have my thanks once I have your information," Eym says, stepping forward, but still staying behind Man-at-Arms to allow for easy protection. "What do you know, mortal? I wish to end this trial...I tire of it, and I have not much patience left." Elias gives a slight chuckle, and smiles. "I promise you that this will be worth your time...and I do not wish to try your patience further. But before I speak of what I know, I must make certain requests." He taps the cane lightly against the ground, and looks over at Grossman. "Ms. Grossman...I appreciate your hard work in arranging this meeting. However, what we must now discuss is likely to get into private details, and I must ask you to leave us. Should you desire it, a reward will await you in the newspaper box at the front of this building...and should you wish, I will speak with you following this meeting, though I must ask that it be strictly off the record." Erin nods...and heads in a tap of high heels. High heels, for a meeting with supers. But still, she seems to be escaping it intact. Panacea watches the journalist go, then turns her attention to Elias. Hrm. Something about him... Thus far, Man-at-Arms remains quiet and observant. He does not interrupt. Yet. "Speak your conditions, mortal. We shall see if I find them acceptable," Eym says, crossing eir arms. Elias nods, and bows deeply, though it clearly pains him somewhat to do so...and then, shakily, raises a hand out, palm up, one might in hopes of receiving alms. (Panacea might sense surprise from Eym at this.) "I beg three things of you, noble one. First...that you shall allow the guilty one to live. Second...that you shall deliver him to human authorities, to be dealt with by their laws. And third...that you shall allow me a single hour with him after he is captured." Elizraim's wings brighten with silver light, as the royal temper rises. "You ask much, mortal..." ey says, warningly, and takes another step forward. "The one you defend attempted to take my life! Why should I show him such care?" Panacea lifts a hand. "Elizraim. There may be any number of reasons." The man could be Elias' bloodkin. Or his student. She leans towards the latter. "And if we step too far outside Terran law." Note, this time she doesn't say 'human'... "None of what he asks seems unreasonable, Eym. Unusual, perhaps. But not unreasonable." Man-at-Arms responds, though he does then turn to give Elias a good looking-over. "Nevertheless, I too would like to know why you ask such of us in this matter, before agreeing to provide it and giving my oath." "You were not the ones who were nearly killed!" Eym says, looking between Man-at-Arms and Panacea. Ey turns eir gaze back on the old man. "Answer. Why do you ask these things? What concern is it of yours what is done to the assassin?" Elias remains bowed. "The one I defend is my student...and my grandson," he says, his voice still quiet and calm, though Terra could sense the sadness within. "His father passed on years ago, and I am responsible for raising him, and teaching him the skills he used against you. I thought that he understood...but I was wrong, and my error...I will not forgive myself. This...I believe...explains my concern for his life." A pause. "And for the hour..." He breaths in, hesitating for a moment. "My grandson knows many things...things that could harm others I am responsible for protecting. In his rage at my...at my betrayal, he may decide to share these things with those who should not know of them. I must ensure that this does not...that this cannot come to pass." "No, but remember, I know these people better than you do, even now," Panacea says. Eym has learned a lot about human society, but there are still some things he doesn't grasp. "And he does have a legitimate claim." The old man acts out of honor, whatever Eym's opinion may be. Given Man-at-Arm's very nature, he cannot help but heed that call. "I will honor his requests. Whatever your opinions may be, Eym, you are entitled to them. As you say, it is not my life this assassin sought to take. But what this man asks is not unreasonable, and is the course of honor left him in this matter. I will respect that, and I ask you to respect it as well." Clenching eir fists, Eym turns away. "Noble one, please, I beg you..." the old man says, and bows lower, a pained gasp escaping him. "Spare the life of my grandchild. I cannot abandon him, though he has done wrong." Eym looks back at Man-at-Arms, and then at Panacea, and finally sighs, eir wings drooping as ey releases eir fists. "Do not bow so...you will injure yourself." Ey turns to face the old man--who slowly, and with some relief, stands again. Eym slowly nods. "I...cannot promise what will happen in the heat of battle. But I shall do what I can to maintain the life of your grandchild...and when the battle is over, I swear he shall come to no further harm by my hand. Further...I shall allow him to be delivered to the mortal authorities, for judgment by their law. Let it not be said that I am without mercy. As for your third request...I must ask. What is this group you seek to protect? Why is it that you can teach the ways to kill a Mioemet...and why is it that you know the proper manner in which to ask a boon of a Mioemet noble?" Panacea definitely wants to hear the answer to that too. Can she trust this man? She thinks she can...and knowing how to kill somebody doesn't mean you intend to do so. Or, perhaps, he's had reason to defend himself...not all Mioemet are as nice as Elizraim. As before, Man-at-Arms just stays quiet and listens. His words are not needed right now. But his presence and his awareness remains. Elias bows his head. "I thank you, noble one." He smiles, sadly. "You are right to ask, and you deserve to know. I am of the Order of Kirnas." Not that that would mean anything to anyone here, though it does elicit a slight noise of surprise from Eym, so Elias continues. "We are watchers...we wait, and remain ready, in case the Mioemet should ever come in violence against the people of this world. When we saw the stories of your works, we knew what you were at once. I was concerned...so I ordered that we observe your actions, to determine just why a Mioemet had returned, and what you wished to accomplish." He shakes his head. "I never intended violence against you...I wished, one day, to approach you in peace. Not like this." "Kirnas..." Eym says, remaining silent for a few moments. "This order...intends me no harm?" "None, noble one," Elias says. "My grandson holds his own unfortunate beliefs...but I will ensure that no more follow him into this folly. The Mioemet are not monsters. We of the Order of Kirnas know this well." Eym nods, and looks to Man-at-Arms, then to Panacea, and finally back to Elias. "Then I shall grant you your hour with the assassin, to defend your Order from discovery." "No race are monsters," Panacea comments, very quietly. "All have a mix, the good, the bad and the in between." Thoughtful. She does study Elias for a moment more, watching him in both mind and body. Man-at-Arms does not say anything, at first. He does smile, just slightly, as Eym accepts Elias' requests. He is clearly pleased by this. Eventually, he does feel the need to pipe up, however. "What information can you provide us to help us in locating your grandson, Sir? Obviously, the sooner we accomplish this, the sooner we can assure his safety following the end of hostilities. The longer he is out there, the more chance there is we may not be able to save him." Elias nods. "I can assist you in this. There is a safehouse that belongs to the Order...I will provide you with the address. I can ensure that he enters the safehouse on Tuesday evening. We do not entirely see eye to eye...but if I ask him to come, he will come." He shakes his head. "He will not be entirely powerless. He will likely bring some of his puppets, as well as his Sigil of Kirnas...but I think that against your forces, he will fall without much trouble. I will also ensure that the sigil at the safehouse is covered. I believe it will be your best chance. He will be surprised, and you should be able to end it swiftly...and without great harm." Eym flaps eir wings slightly, ruffling the feathers. "You do not need to do this for us...acting so directly will increase his anger at you." "It will," Elias says. "But it will also minimize the chance that he will harm one of you...and that you will harm him. I wish this to end without death...whatever the cost to my relationship with my grandson." "I don't kill," Panacea notes. Heck, nobody on the team...including Eli...has even seen her eat meat, let alone harm a human. "We appreciate all you are willing to do, Sir. But I agree with Eym. If you can get him to this location, or another, that is enough. You need not put yourself and your relationship with him at such great and further risk. You will still have our word that we will do all we can to end this safely and bloodlessly." Man-at-Arms is a knight. He knows battle means the potential for bloodshed and harm. But he has also give his word, his oath. These, his friends and allies, should have some clue of just how great the efforts he would undertake to keep to and honor his word would be. Profound doesn't begin to describe it. Elias shakes his head. "It must be this way. In our safehouse, he will let down his guard somewhat. He will not be ready for outsiders. He will think himself safer, and will not bring so much protection. Outside...I fear he would do something foolish, or might be able to prepare an escape." He nods. "I appreciate your concern...but I am prepared for this." He reaches into his suitcoat, slowly, and produces a paper, offering it to Man-at-Arms. It bears an address, and a map of the location. The young knight watches carefully, but does not create his sword. The only defense he needs for Eym is his shield, and that is already prepared. He waits until the paper is fully in view, and then steps forward, extending his other hand to accept it with an inclination of his head. "Thank you, Sir." He unrolls the scroll, takes a good long perusal of it, and then offers it to Eym. It appears safe as far as he can tell. Panacea relaxes. She has been studying Elias throughout, of course, watching him to make sure he wasn't even (literally) thinking about hurting them. But he seems to be a good person. And yes. She does read his mind. Just a little. Just to make sure he isn't planning on ambushing them. Taking the paper, Eym takes a look over it, nodding slowly. "Elias Donbrook...you have my thanks," ey says, finally, as ey rolls the paper up again. "I shall remember your actions this day, and the strength of your convictions." Ey gives a very slight bow, and speaks solemnly in Mioemet. Elias gives a deeper bow, and replies in the same language (and Terra would note some clear pleasure from Eym at that), and then in English. "Thank you as well. I am pleased to see that I was correct to trust you." And as far as Terra can tell...yes. He can be trusted. There is sadness, but also hope...and no sign at all that he would even think of betraying them. So far as can be told...yes, Elias Donbrook is a good man. Category:Logs Category:The Threat in the Shadows